


Wanna Be Our Third?

by Alex_Wolfe



Series: Paws [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honesty dudes idk, Might be based on some real life experiences, Polyamory, Post Op, The Woods sisters are tough, hospitals are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Lexa isn't feeling so great, so Anya takes her to the ER... Lexa wakes to an angelic vision and her girlfriend is amused. The Woods Family are wild and epic. (i know i'm being ambiguous, just... idk read it lol)





	Wanna Be Our Third?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



"Lexa you need to go to the hospital." Anya looked at her best friend worriedly, her very pale and trying not to walk with a limp best friend.

"I'm fine, Anya, it's just my cramps, I'm still waiting for the meds to kick in," Lexa reflexively wiped some sweat off her forehead then resumed throwing on her riding gear. She could already feel herself soaking through her clothes but being feverish was sometimes normal with her cramps.

"Lexa you took those an hour ago and they've yet to kick in. Beja, Lex! I respect your decisions normally but I really think something is wrong!" Anya rested her hand on Lexa's shoulder, Lexa who was like a younger sister, Lexa who despite being her boss and proven much wiser than Anya still pushed herself too hard for her people.

And Lexa paused, because Anya so rarely let herself say please, and for her to say it in English and her native tongue well... Anya didn't say please. She also paused because right at that moment a sharp pain seemed to stab and spread searing pain through her lower right abdomen, spearing to her back. She hisses through her teeth, slightly bending over, one hand over the pain the other on the seat of her bike. She tried to bite back a groan as another stab went through her but Anya still heard it. She didn't say she did though, merely waited... and prayed Lexa listened.

Lexa was so close to saying to hell with composure and public image, wanting to give into the burning desire to drop to her knees and cry. She breathed slowly, and gradually after what felt like half an hour but was only 3 minutes, she removed her nails from where they'd dug into her seat and stood up straight despite the chance it would cause another rip of pain to pass through her. ".... Ok Anya, there might be some merit to going to the ER, maybe they can give me some muscle relaxants or put your mind at ease that it's just cramps... really bad monster cramps."

And that's how 11 hours later, Lexa found herself groggily coming awake, green eyes blinking blearily as she winced due to the bright lights. She lifted her hand to try and cover her eyes but was stopped when her IV tugged on her arm. She was confused for about 3 seconds and then she was frowning at the thing in her arm like it had personally offended her, which it had. She tried to move her other arm to poke the IV only to have that hand restrained by the pulse monitor on the finger. "Well that's just great."

"Not even awake a minute and you're already cranky, I kinda liked you loopy better," Anya sat by Lexa's bed in a chair to her left, book dropped to her lap as she smiles in obvious relief at Lexa. Lexa for her part looks at Anya confused as to why she's there, if she's really there and then;

"You... Anya!" Lexa smiles and reaches out for her best friend because she's extremely glad to see her. She's always glad to see Anya!

Anya blinked surprised. Lexa rarely initiated hugs hell sometimes didn't return them and here she was asking for one..? If Anya didn't know any better she'd say it was a trap but Lexa looked so happy and hopeful Anya immediately set her book aside and carefully drew her pseudo little sister into her arms. "Hey there Lex, how you feelin? Welcome back from space camp," Anya can't help but tease a bit.

Lexa gave a small chuckle then groan as the laughing made her abdomen hurt a bit. Felt like she'd spent too much time at the gym. Only ... different. "I feel... waaayyy better except maybe I shouldn't laugh," and she had to suppress a laugh at her own comment. "Well that and everything is blurry..."

"Ah here this might help," and Anya reached into her purse for a case and then pulled out Lexa's black framed "sleek" glasses. She carefully slips them on Lexa's face... and still the commander reaches up to adjust them but smiles warmly at the dirty blonde. 

"Thanks Ans, much better!" Lexa took in her surroundings a bit more sharply but still for the most part not really grasping what she saw. So she just closed her eyes for a bit and Anya took her seat again, but not her book, choosing to reach over to clasp Lexa’s wrist and watch her. She can't help but cast a glance to Lexa's right side with a cocked eyebrow wondering when...

"Excuse me, are you really just going to ignore you're beautiful girlfriend sitting right here?" Costia crossed her arms but had her own fond smile on her face, already leaning forward on her legs a bit to leap out of her chair as soon as Lexa acknowledges her. It's almost too adorable how wide Lexa's eyes go, her head quickly moving towards Costia although that was a mistake.

"Oh, fuck." Lexa held her head carefully as the room spun or maybe her brain? Costia was immediately at her side, cooing and stroking her hair and face gently.

"Hey, I got you, shhhh it's ok, close your eyes, relax." Costia held Lexa until the room stopped spinning and her girlfriend's hand was trying to slip under her shirt. "Oí! Stop that!" Costia took Lexa by the wrist and pried her away.

Lexa pouted but then tried to look innocent widening her eyes, "Stop what?" She tries to lean her face into her beloved's stomach even though it was at an awkward position. But Costia simply leans into the bed railing, caressing her girlfriend's head. And then ended up linking their fingers so Lexa would stop trying to put her hands where she shouldn't. "Awww..."

Anya simply shook her head at the pair's antics, enjoying the brief levity. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the nurse at the station got a page, caught Anya's eye, and waved her over. Anya looked at Costia, who nodded subtly so Lexa wouldn't notice. She gives Anya a comforting smile, but worry edges it, slipping into her eyes.

Anaya quietly gets up, doubtful Lexa would have noticed anyways she was pretty out of it, but still better not to cause Lexa to ask a bunch of questions that Anya would have to lie about. She makes her way over to the nurse, who whispers that Luna is out of surgery and is also being wheeled down in a bit. Anya can't help but reach over and hug the nurse tight, most definitely cracking their back but hey, Luna had made it out! Anya let's go of the nurse with a silent sorry and makes her way back over to Lexa's bed. She catches Costia's eye and nods with a relieved smile but she can't help but keep glancing at the door. 

Lexa falls back asleep as Costia strokes her hair and wakes up in a hospital room. Costia is no longer next to her and Lexa is again trying to blink her eyes clear. She moves to get up but deft hands grab hers and keep her from pushing herself up. 

"Hey, relax love relax you're in the hospital, you just got out of surgery and you shouldn't be moving around yet," Lexa didn't recognize the voice but boy did it sound nice. Lexa smiles and tries to find the source, blinking into focus a halo of blonde hair and sapphire eyes peering at her.

"Hello, Angel, wanna be my second girlfriend?" Lexa can hear giggling not coming from the blonde in front of her, but right now it didn't register there were other people in the room. She was fascinated by each feature that came into clearer focus the longer she stared at the angel. 

Clarke cleared her throat and glanced at the figure seated by the window pleadingly. Costia simply smiles and throws the nurse a wink. "See, Clarke? I told you my girlfriend has great taste... and you owe me your number~"

Lexa finally registers there's another presence in the room and rolls her head to look at Costia. "Babe!!!! I didn't know you were there!! Come here! Look I found an angel!" Lexa tries to lift her arms to make grabby hands at Costia but Clarke still has her hands. So Lexa stares at where their hands are clasped and frowns thoughtfully. "Tia... you're gonna have to hug both Clarke and I cuz we're stuck together."

At that, Clarke tries to free herself stuttering an apology while she blushes. Honestly, she's normally much more collected than this but she just did not know what to make of the situation, or the flirty couple. 

First, two beautiful women stalk onto her floor demanding to be lead to room 306, then the taller more intimidating one starts pacing while the shorter friendlier looking one smiles and starts questioning Clarke while flirting. Through all that Clarke managed to stay afloat and bat away Costia's advances especially when Clarke found out the room was for Costia's girlfriend. But then Costia had said "Oh Lexa won't mind, if anything she'll make a move on you too, I'd bet on it!" The blonde looked at her skeptically and decided to make her stay easier with a gamble. 

"I honestly doubt that... but if your girlfriend doesn't make a move on me without prompting from you, you have to not flirt with myself or any of my coworkers, deal?" Honestly Clarke didn't think the brunette would take it except...

"Deal! But if Lexa flirts with you before even saying anything to me, and asks you to date her, I get your phone number," and Clarke pauses... Costia seems way too sure of herself.... but honestly what are the chances this Lexa is going to ask her to date her right in front of her current girlfriend. The lady is definitely bluffing. With that the bet was struck, and with Lexa waking up, the bet was lost!

 

"No wait, you can't let go cuz then you'll fly away," And Lexa, drugged and shouldn't be this strong Lexa, keeps ahold of Clarke. Costia stands up but looks at Clarke questioningly, not wanting to touch the nurse if it wasn't wanted. Clarke's mind kept telling her to shake her head and try to gently pull away from Lexa with a smooth comment like 'don't worry I'm not going anywhere' or 'I'm sure you and your girlfriend could hug much more comfortably if you wrapped your arms around her' but instead she looked at Lexa and caved under those dark, green, slightly glazed eyes silently begging that Clarke not go. So while Clarke's mind thought better of it, her body really just wanted to be wrapped up in these two gorgeous ladies.

"Ok Lexa, I won't go anywhere I promise."

Costia takes this as her cue to place a hand on Clarke's shoulder and her other on one of the already clasped hands. Lexa smiles and then frowns. "Closer, you guys need to get closer, my girlfriends shouldn't be so far away," Clarke gives Costia an exasperated and pleading look. Honestly if her RN or hell just anyone else that worked at the hospital walked in right now it would already be hard to explain.

"I think we can do a better group hug after you're fully recovered Lex... just enjoy this for now, we're right here, not going anywhere," Costia soothes and keeps talking to Lexa, watching as green eyes slowly close and start to swirl with sleep. Clarke loses herself in Lexa's image and Costia's voice, enough that even when Lexa's grip goes slack she doesn't step away, simply maintains the extremely pleasant contact. Lexa eventually knocks out completely, a soft snore escaping her and causing the other two girls to smile. Adorable.

"Ahem," Clarke jerks away from the small... holding? Group hug? Anyways she turns to look at the door, ears burning red. Well damn she got caught. And by Raven.

Said best friend was smiling a Cheshire smile, the tall blonde from earlier standing behind her wearing a much warmer smile, although there was still an edge. "Are we interrupting something, ladies?" Asks Raven.

"Just the beginning of a beautiful relationship!" Costia chirps and drapes an arm loosely over Clarke's shoulders. The blonde can feel her face getting red and she can't seem to get any words out. Instead she just lets out an odd sounding whine and covers her face with a hand letting out a groan finally. Costia was incorrigible, Lexa was adorable, and there was no way Raven was going to let this go and she was the tech assigned to run diagnostics on the floor this week. This was just great. 

Costia squeezes Clarke's shoulders, the blonde looking up into warm chocolate eyes. A moment passes and then Clarke relaxes, letting a smile tug at her lips. Honestly, it couldn't be all that bad dating these two... at least getting to know them. But still, she’s at work. So with a small playful nudge, Clarke frees herself from Costia and goes back to checking Lexa's vitals, while the other girl smiles and brushes Lexa's hair back then makes her way towards Anya.

"So are they going to bring her up to this room or...?"

Anya gives a quick nod, eyes once again scanning down the hallway. "Yeah, they're gonna put them in the same room since they're family and I convinced them it would make visiting easier... and I might have mentioned they would more than likely try and get up to visit each other so it would be best to just keep them together," Anya smiles, still looking down the hallway. Knowing Luna and Lexa, they would be stubborn enough to try and move when they weren't supposed to. Honestly Lexa would probably be the first to be able to move, seeing as she was out of surgery first. Who would have thought both sisters would be admitted for surgery for the same reason. "Stubbornness runs in that family... no doubt, Aiden's probably the only one with sense."

 

Raven tries not to listen in, really she does, but she's curious... firstly there's this tall mysterious lady who Raven was intrigued by and attracted to and yet not in a "I want to jump your bones" kind of way, more of a "I feel like there's more to you." But for now, time to tease Clarke! So the Latina sidles over to Clarke, grin in place. "Soooooo..."

Clarke groans and tries to shove Raven away, refusing to entertain her best friend. It was bad enough she had a vixen teasing her, she did not need the Cheshire Cat too. "Can you please just go work on the other computer and machines before the next patient comes in? Please?"

"Nope! Gotta fix this one up first before you use it, lucky for you I already did the machines in this section this morning. Now... do I need to give you the whole safe sex in a hospital talk? And do I need to remind you that you're technically not allowed to do anything with your patients so don't get caught?"

"Raven!" Clarke swats at her friend, her face flushed from indignation but also embarrassment. Honestly!!

"But technically, her girlfriend isn't her patient and it looks like you got the go ahead..."

"RAVEN!!!!" And this time Clarke back hands the laughing technician in the stomach, causing the girl to grunt and stop laughing. Clarke gets a little satisfaction from that but she's still blushing. She huffs and finishes her check up on Lexa, having already gotten her blood pressure and temperature, she just needed to check her IV and ... dammit she'd have to wake Lexa again to ask about the pain. Well maybe not... she could just tell Costia to call for a nurse.

Raven rubs her stomach, kinda admitting she deserved that but more plotting how she'd get Clarke back. She finishes up with the computer then moves to the next one, setting that one up too. As she's doing that, Luna is being wheeled in, Anya holding her hand and the auburn haired girl mumbling something. Anya whispers something back and the patient groans out a chuckle. Raven realizes she's staring, but she can't stop. There was just something about the two that drew Raven in. Probably because wow Luna was beautiful... gorgeous… stunning, and it was rare for Raven to find herself attracted by girls, not that it hasn't happened before but two in one day? 

"You might wanna wipe the drool off there, Raven." Raven whips her head around and glares at Clarke, who simply smiles and hums happily at how the tables have turned. But that wouldn't last long. Raven smiles and finishes this computer then turns to Costia, making sure she's loud enough Anya and Luna heard her too.

"Don't worry people, Clarke is here to take care of all your needs during your stay at the hospital... feel free to use her!" And Clarke just knows, just knooooows what Raven is insinuating and can't hit her in front of the patients and their visitors and so she turns pink again. She was going to kill her, and they'd never find the body.

"But I don't want Clarke to take care of my needs, Costia already called dibs, so can I have you pretty lady?" Luna has this grin on her face, her eyes glazed and Costia is coughing to hide a laugh. Oh god, the sisters being high was amazing. They were normally more reserved... why wasn't she recording this?? She hoped Anya had video of Lexa earlier, she'd trade it for Luna's. 

Clarke... was on the one hand grateful Raven was also blushing now and seemed at a loss for words, but she was also blushing because apparently Costia had staked dibs? She should be offended, she should say Costia didn't have dibs, but instead she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "I... Raven is technically only here to work on the computers and machines as a favor to the hospital, but I'm sure we can put in a special request for her to help out as she has training in these kinds of things and it says here on the chart someone labeled you as... difficult... so yeah I could do that." And Clarke knew she said too much... but honestly she needed Raven as back up because she was thrown off and Raven seemed to already be regaining her composure, enough to shoot a look at Clarke.

"Sure... I'm technically done anyways this was the last room and floor. I was just killing time to hang out. Just finish setting your new patient up and we'll go talk to Jackson..." Raven had no clue why she was agreeing... it was either those two piercing sets of eyes on her, or that she wanted to see Costia torment Clarke more... or maybe because Raven wanted to be near the fun. Either way, she was staying one way or another.

The two hospital employees finish up and leave with minimal flirting from the room's occupants, almost scurrying away to talk to Jackson, Raven and Clarke shooting barbs at each other but smiling because honestly... this was exciting. Raven was glad to see Clarke taking an interest in people again, after her last ex Raven was terrified her friend had resigned herself to being a spinster. Clarke... Clarke just had a feeling this was going to be good for Raven. Raven who needed something good again in her life after Finn. So despite them both teasing each other.. they were happy and looking forward to this.

Back in the room, Lexa was still sleeping, Costia having dragged a chair over to sit next to her. She held her hand and watched her. Anya did the same on the other side of the room, Luna slowly nodding off but still smiling feeling Anya. Finally, once Luna nods off, Anya and Costia let themselves feel tired. It had been a long day... so they napped. For like 30 minutes and then we're woken by cursing.

"Damn stupid IV... how the fuck am I supposed to move if you're attached to me," Costia opens her eyes and is immediately up. Lexa is sitting up and glaring at her IV with one leg off the bed.

"Lexa! What are you doing?"

"I need to pee... but the IV machine is stuck to the wall. And my arm. And it kinda hurts to move... Tia I need to pee," Lexa pouts and looks at her girlfriend with big brown puppy eyes.

"So we call the nurse, Lex, don't try getting up ok your own you're going to hurt yourself." Costia presses the button for a nurse and then glances over at Anya and Luna, who are both awake, if groggy.

"I need to pee too... babe call our nurse," Luna says sleepily, rubbing her eyes then trying to get up.

"Babe, stay down," Anya presses the button and starts carefully moving the bed to go up.

"Can't stay down if the bed is going up... just saying," Luna yawns and winces when she tries to stretch. She almost whines but instead just pats at Anya's hand who stops moving the bed.

 

Raven enters first, being only assigned to this room whereas Clarke was stuck with 4 rooms. She was currently helping a kid who had fallen off a roof trying to do a stunt with his bike? Sounded badass but kid was most definitely lucky to only have a broken wrist and concussion. "Ya rang?"

4 out of 5 faces smile, Lexa being the only one scowling. Luna nods and tries moving the bed up. "Yeup, need to use the bathroom please!" 

"That's not fair!!" Lexa tries to get up, glaring at her sister. "I needed to go first!" Costia has a hand on Lexa's shoulder to keep her down but her other hand is going for her phone, turning the video on.

"Yeah but my nurse is here first so I'm going," Luna glares right back, sticking her tongue out for good measure then making grabby hands for Raven. "Help?"

"But I had to go first!!" Lexa sounds absolutely indignant. She had asked first, she had technically paged first, and she got up first! Luna hadn't even gotten up on her own, Anya helped her. "I'm going first, Raven please help me I'm almost ready to get up anyways."

"No, we got dibs on Raven, you get Clarke, I wanna go first. You always go first! It's my turn!"

"I was up first! It's not my fault you're slow... you... you... slow person!"

"Raaaaveeeeen! I need to peeee!"

"I need to pee!!!"

"What's going on?" Clarke draws the curtain around the door back and just takes everything in. Lexa is struggling to get out of bed, which can't be good for her stomach, Costia is... recording? Taking pics? Raven is just looking at Clarke at a loss, Anya is holding Luna's hand but another one is pushing Luna down by her shoulders.

Both sisters whine. "I need to pee!!!"

"Right... so... who wants to go first?"

And this just set off another round of arguing and petulant pouting and Costia was laughing? Anya was smiling but also looking like "please do something" and Raven was no help just looking at Clarke like "dude do something??" So Clarke sighs and calls out softly. "Hey... hey! Children, this is a hospital! Behave!"

"I'm not a child," grumbled Lexa.

"Sorry," at least Luna looks contrite.

Clarke sighs then points to the commode next to Luna's bed. "Luna you can use that, it's closer to you and probably easier to get off and on of, I'll bring you some toilet paper, or Raven can. Lexa let me help you up to use the restroom then I'm gonna check your stitches because I feel like you moved a lot just now."

"I wanna use the toileeet Anya tell her to let me use the restroom!" Luna sulked but then made a face. "Actually nevermind i need to pee, I don't care." And she starts moving to the other side of the bed to get up. Raven immediately rushes over to help her, ordering Anya what to do and they get Luna up carefully. Meanwhile, Clarke has gotten Lexa to the restroom with Costia's help (she put the phone away) and they partially close the door but still keep an ear out to make sure she's ok.

Finally, after a slightly awkward silence where the sisters peed and everyone avoided eye contact, they got the girls cleaned and back in their beds. And that's where the next problem occurred. Well problem might not be the right word...

"Alright Lexa, let me check your wounds real quick please?"

"Sure!" And Lexa lifted her hospital gown (she was thankfully wearing briefs under there).

And Clarke stares. She just... stares... might have drooled... but honestly she was not expecting Lexa to just do that... and she had not mentally prepared herself to see Lexa well half naked... and oh god that was definitely the outline of a 6 pack. She swallows and tries to figure out what to do... she has to check the wounds... right... how? And she's slightly snapped out of it thanks to Raven's snickering. 

"Gee, Griffin, you'd think you'd never seen a nice pair of legs and extremely toned abs..." And Luna frowns. Raven thought Lexa had a nice body.. that wasn't fair. She wasn't sure why the wasn't fair but it wasn't. 

"Hey! Mine are better... here look," and Luna lifts her gown up showing off her own abs and surgery wounds. And Raven looks, and Raven stares, and Raven gets laughed at because Karma.

"Mine are better, here, feel then Clarke," and Lexa takes the blonde's hand and puts them on her stomach thankfully avoiding her wounds because Clarke's brain has short circuited and she swears that whimper did not come from her. Costia would say otherwise but only she and Lexa could have heard it. 

"No, mine are! Mine are younger so they're better, here Raven come here! Anya make her come here and feel them!" And Anya just looks at her girlfriend incredulously then at Raven with a lifted eyebrow. Not that Raven has noticed, she's still staring at Luna. Very Sexy Luna... who needs to be checked over.

"Here let me check your... wounds real quick," no one believes that's what Raven's checking. "Also how are you feeling , do you need anymore pain meds? The morphine should be wearing off soon..."

"Right yeah... we should get them.. pain meds..." Clarke knows that if Jackson were to walk innrigjt now chances are they would get into sooooo much trouble but... wow Lexa was hot. She wondered what it would feel like when Lexa could flex her muscles again... and how they're look without the tape and gauze on it... oh right! She needs to check the wounds. And she does, trying to ignore the hotness spread out before her. As she's finishing checking the wounds, looks like Lexa luckily didn't hurt herself further, a tan hand covers hers and flattens it above away from all the wounds on Lexa's stomach. Clarke looks up and catches Costia's mischievous eyes. 

"They feel nice, right Clarke? Good and firm even though she's not flexing, can you imagine how they'll look and feel when she's flexing them... using them to..." and Costia let Clarke's mind fill in the blank and wasn't disappointed when the nurse made a small noise and gulped, pupils dilating. The blonde snatches her hand away carefully and tries to stutter something out then simply turns and says she's going to go talk to the doctor about pain meds.

Raven's carefully stroking Luna's stomach and flirting with the redhead, the two smiling and giving each other heated looks. Anya watches on, amused and glad that Raven was actually checking and making sure Luna was ok even if she was also hitting on her girlfriend. Which Raven seemed to register and looked at Anya almost fearfully. "It's fine, Raven... Luna and I have... a special relationship... we can discuss it a bit more when she isn't still so out of it?"

Raven nods with a careful smile and is about ask something when Clarke suddenly yanks her away and drags her out the door saying something about Doctor and meds.

"Special relationship? Mmmmm well you're special to me," Luna smiles up at Anya then licks her lips and makes a face. "I want water... thirsty." And Anya is immediately up and stealing Lexa's contained of water and a cup, bringing it to Luna.

"Hey thats mine!" Lexa tries to look after Anya but Costia cups her chin and makes her focus on the curly haired lady.

"No, I'm yours, unless there's something you're not telling me?" And Lexa is sufficiently distracted.

"Ewww babe noooo Anya's like a sister to, practically is almost married to Luna at this point, that's gross... sides, i have you... and I want a kiss now please," Lexa smiles, a smirk on her lips replacing the grossed out face she'd made at Costia's words.

"awww for you, anything love," Costia leans in intending to only give Lexa a peck... but it deepens into something more... and soon Costia can feel Lexa trying to feel her up through her clothes. "Lexa!"

"You said anything," Lexa smiles and nips at her lover's lower lip, groping a handful of boob.

"You perv!" Costia laughs and lets Lexa give her one more kiss then pulls away. "I think you need some water to sober up a bit more, you want the ice chips water or lukewarm?"

"Ice chips! And I'm sober... didn't drink anything all week," Lexa leans her head back and closes her eyes, feeling a slight pulling coming from her stitches. Seems the morphine was wearing off. But her brain was still fuzzy. 

Costia gets Lexa the cold water and some ice chips in the cup, stroking her cheek and gently as she tilts the cup for her. Lexa drinks it gratefully, taking a few icechips to crunch on then leaning back. "Better?"

"Much, thanks," Lexa smiles and nuzzles into Costia's hand then closes her eye, tired but not quite sleepy anymore. 

"Hello!!" Well that wasn't much of a rest, Lexa looks towards the door and there stand Uncle Nyko wheeling in... AIDEN??

"Aiden, what happen??" Lexa asked, eyes zeroing in on his arm in a sling and the wheel chair.

"Uncle Nyko? Why are you guys here? And... Aiden are you ok??" Luna struggled to sit up a bit, Anya working with the bed buttons. 

"... we came to visit!" Aiden smiled his best smile, on the one hand happy to see his sisters awake and alive, on the other he did not think this through. 

"His room is right down the hall and he really wanted to see you guys so I asked for a wheelchair and here we are," Nyko supplied unhelpfully.

"No you smart ass, what are you doing in the hospital as a patient??" Lexa frowns and sits up a bit taller, refusing to wince when it causes a little bit of pain. Right now she needed to be the scary older sister. "What happened to your arm?"

Luna stays quiet, tilting her head a bit and noticing that Anya and Costia don't seem all that shocked to see Aiden in a wheel chair. Costia was looking at her nails almost nervously and Anya was studiously trying to ignore everyone by staring at her phone. "You know, don't you," she whispers to her girlfriend. She immediately knows that's a yes when Anya ducks her head and looks up at her apologetically.

"Well you see... funny story... pretty awesome actually... you know how there's those bike dudes at the parks who like do jumps off ramps and stuff? Well I wanted to try and do that too..." Aiden smiles nervously and fiddled with his wheels rocking back and forth a bit. "And well I landed funny and broke my wrist and gave myself a concussion..." He glances up at the ceiling.

"... that's not everything is it. Aiden. What. Did. You. Do. I know you're lying to me because you refuse to look at me, how did you break your wrist?!" Lexa is so tempted to get up and go put her brother in a headlock except she didn't know how to get the IV off the wall, she didn't pay attention when Clarke did it dammit!

"Anya. Costia. What isn't Aiden telling us?" Luna looks at both of them expectantly, and you can almost see that anime sweat drop appearing on their heads. Or maybe the blue marks. Anyways, Anya doesn't crack, but Costia... Lexa's head whips around to flower at her and she holds her hands up whining. 

"Aiden was trying to do the trick shot off that roof of the garage where it slants slightly!" She says it quickly and hoping that doing so will reduce the amount of trouble she's in for not telling Lexa. 

"Aiden!!" Lexa glowers at her little brother, Luna inhaling sharply and then also glaring at the boy. He simply ducked his head and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while trying to explain himself.

"To be fair, I wasn't doing a trick shot, that's.. not the right sport? Also, I jumped just fine! It's when I landed that I lost control and well.. broken wrist and a small concussion, I'm just here over night so they can keep me under watch and pain meds... it's not like I had surgery or anything."

"Aiden that's not the point!! What did mom and dad say?!" Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. She wanted to throttle him. Luna just kept giving Aiden this disappointed look.

"Well mom said I was an idiot but she's glad I'm ok and she's going to be back from her convention soon so stay alive until then so she can kill me herself, and dad's glad I'm alive and he's building me a ramp when he gets home-"

"That's... that's not what I meant! They said "don't do anything stupid while we're gone!" I'm pretty sure jumping off the roof counts as stupid!"

Costia texts Anaya "and he's supposed to be the one who has sense..." Anya snorts and then coughs when Luna and Lexa turn their glares on to her. "Uncle Nyko that's our cue, ruuun!!" And Nyko chuckles, obliging Aiden and turning him in the wheel chair. "Bye sis! Later sis!! I'm glad you guys are alive see you at home!!" 

"Aiden you- little- just- ugh!!!" Lexa grunts in frustration and then hisses as her tensing causes her a flare of pain. 

"What's wrong babe, where does it hurt? Are you ok?" Costia's smile falls and she's fretting over Lexa, moving the bed back and bit and debating moving the gown.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just, god Aiden can be such a brat!" Lexa glares at the wall, momentarily forgetting that she should be upset with Costia and Anya too. Luckily Luna hadn't forgotten.

"So why weren't we informed our little brother fell off a roof??" Luna crosses her arms and she'd almost look intimidating except she was kinda reclined back and her pose just looked too relaxed... but her scowl was ferocious. Anya leaned back a bit, trying to seem unaffected but she was pretty close to being a sap in front of Costia and Lexa no matter the teasing...

"Well to be fair... you've both been in surgery and pretty out of it... and it happened like right before Lex was gonna go into surgery so we didn't want you to worry or opt out to go to him... and after the surgery there just wasn't a right moment..." Costia looked at Lexa sheepishly, trying to make herself look meek and slightly apologetic. Lexa .... well she was mad yeah, but she knew Costia was just looking out for her. So she glares for maybe 10 seconds more, making Costia squirm and seem to shrink a little more before Lexa sighs and then tugs on Costia's hand to pull her closer.

"I'd have preferred you did tell me... but now I have a good reason to spank you so I'll take it," Lexa smirks, watching her girlfriend's face redden. She'd kept her voice low on that last part, keeping it between just herself and Costia.

"Whatever you just told her... thank you for keeping it to yourselves," Anya jokes, a smile tugging on her lips until she realizes Luna is still glaring at her. Ah fuck... she tries to keep her gaze averted, keeping her fidgeting to a minimum, but she can still feel Luna glaring holes into her... she's probably glaring harder... Anya chances a look. Yeup totally glaring harder... uuuugh. So with a long sigh, Anya turns her whole body to Luna, drops out of her chair onto one knee and takes Luna's hand. "Luna... baby, my moonlight... I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was worried it would stress you out when you just need to focus on recovery... please don't be mad, as you can see Aiden is fine, if it had been life threatening you know I would have told you but kid's tough... I actually didn't know he'd fallen through the roof trying to do a trick, just that he'd fallen off the roof... please stop trying to vaporize me with your eyes? I'll bring you pudding," and Luna... Luna couldn't stay mad at her big bad Anya looking like a puppy, that and she knew how much it took for Anya to show she can be romantic in public. She was such a softie... well they both were.

"Fine... but make sure to chocolate... " Luna smiles and tries to lean forward for a kiss, careful not to use her lower abdominal muscles. Luckily Anya caught the gist of what she wanted and moved forward to complete the kiss, the two locked for awhile as the world faded around them.

"That's so fucking adorable! God you two are so gross!" Costia smiles warmly, jesting in good humor while Lexa makes fake gagging faces cuz cmon that's her sister, bleh. But honestly she's happy for them, and it's not everyday Anya caves and shows she's whipped. It's perfect because it reminds Lexa she doesn't have to kick her ass.

"Shut up, Lexa's so much worse, she literally serenaded you at a cafe last week for no reason other than to remind you you're beautiful... that's gross," Anya glares at the two but stays on the floor by Luna's bed because the red head had taken to rubbing the top of the blonde's head. 

Lexa smiles and slants a look up at Costia. "So love... have I told you how absolutely exquisite you look right now?"

"Alexandra Woods we are not having hospital sex no matter that you say or try to woo me with."

Lexa splutters then pouts because Costia figure out her plan before it had even been fully formulated and that was not fair!... so game change! "Can I at least have some cuddles? I did just get cut into and I haven't seen you in like two days..."

And Costia is going to say no... but Lexa looks genuinely sad... and oh o she's using those eyes... so with a dramatic sigh, Costia carefully starts to positions herself on the bed. "Fiiiiine, if you wish my commander..." The vixen smiles playfully and kisses Lexa's jaw, Lexa who turns her head to instead capture Costia's lips and the two hum happily.

"If you two don't stop after you made us stop I will throw... something at you guys," Luna threatens. The happy couple pulls away with a laugh and everyone settles down to just enjoy each other's presence, Anya and Costia relieved and glad their girls are ok, Lexa and Luna starting to feel the pain but refusing to worry their girls and also figuring it was normal. Plus... they were comfortable, the pain was nothing compared to their happiness right now.

 

The 4 sit quietly like that for about 5 minutes, the only sound their monitors and a baseball game on TV, but they were teams no one cared about. Costia and Lexa managed to keep their hands off each other, although they did share a few kisses, and Anya only shifted a few times to keep comfortable. Luna was going to tug her up for cuddles... but Anya might not go for it.

Clarke enters the room, smile in place and then smile warming when she sees the scene. Of course 4 pairs of eyes zero in on her since she moved the curtain, but it wasn't as intimidating as before, not with such a soft scene. Raven peeks over her shoulder and grins, going "awwwwww" and probably ruining the moment except her expression was too genuine to be taken as straight up teasing. 

"So... how are the patients feeling? Any pain? The morphine should be almost completely out of your systems, the doctor said we can give you guys one more course if you guys feel you need it or we can switch you to pills...?" Clarke makes her way to the center of the room, Raven close behind her, hands in the pockets of her scrubs. 

"......" Lexa and Luna glance at each other shrug, they didn't feel like they even needed the pain meds really they felt fine. Yeah they hurt but if they didn't move to much it was bearable.

"They'd probably prefer the pills to the morphine, these two being crazy they won't admit they need pain meds so I'd recommend getting the pills ready." Luna frowns at Anya, who strokes the shorter girl's forehead. "You know I'm right babe, and you should take the pain meds before it really starts hurting and they have to give you the morphine instead... morphine would mean no getting up and moving on your own for longer."

And with a sigh, Luna knew Anya was right so she nodded her head. "Ok, I'll take the pills please, no more morphine that stuff is... weird."

"Awwww but you guys are so much cuter when you're high," Costia nuzzles Lexa and smiles, remembering the videos she has. She'd have to back those up before the sisters found out.

"I'm offended," Lexa mock scoffs and puts a hand to her chest, "I'm always cute." 

Clarke can't help a small giggle, smiling when she catches Lexa's eye. Lexa who gives her a once, twice, thrice over and then a smirk and wink. Oh god, Clarke can feel her body hearing up and yeup there's the full body flush. She clears her throats and moves over to Lexa's machine to check it. "Rae, can you make sure the IV is dripping alright? Also we need to take their BP's and temps..." Clarke stops and then turns back around to go back to the door and pull in the machines to do the checks. Her brain was scattered and it was Lexa and Costia's fault for giving her those very hungry and totally inappropriate but totally wanted smoldering looks. Clarke felt like a piece of meat being dangled in front of two lions and she wanted them to devour her. Enough Griffin focus! Mentally scolding herself, Clarke goes over to Lexa's bedside and clears her throat. "Ah.. Costia, could you move real quick so I can take her blood pressure, please?"

"For you angel? Sure!" Costia gets up with a wink, trying to hide how much she doesn't want to leave Lexa's side. She liked curling up against her girlfriend, and normally she couldn't resist touching her or draping herself on her. But wounded Lexa needed to be treated with care. And needed to keep her hands to herself!! Costia narrows a look at Lexa who looks much too smug to be innocent. She totally pinched her ass on purpose, that cheeky raccoon.

Clarke starts the BP and then asks Lexa to open her mouth to take her temperature and really, she should have expected something but she was so used to things being routine. "If I do open, can I get a kiss for being a good patient?"

"I uh well... I don't think that would be appropriate seeing as you're my patient and there's a strict policy against becoming involved with our patients," Clarke stumbles through her reasoning, ignoring the part of her brain wondering how good of a kisser Lexa is... how nice it would her to kiss Lexa with Costia kissing the back of her neck... hands roaming.. FOCUS GRIFFIN!!! Clarke clears her throat and shakes the thoughts from her head.

Lexa looks put out... but then she gets a devious look/smile. "Ok.... then can Costia collect my reward for me?"

"Ooooh I like this idea! Can I also give you a reward for being such a good nurse to Lexa?" And Costia's only half joking, it's adorable to see Clarke getting worked up but also seeing the obvious want and desire playing across her face and eyes. Costia would bet that if Lexa and she had met Clarke at a club they would have taken her home and already shown her what they wanted to do to her... alas they just had to meet her at work where there were rules, and people.

"Yes please."

.... wait what?

 

".... wait really??" Lexa is wide awake now, eyes wide and hopeful. She vaguely recalled that Clarke had been very receptive to their advances but she figured the drugs had made her exaggerate. 

Clarke for her part could not believe she had just said that. Her mouth hung open as she looked back between Lexa and Costia, one excited and hopeful, the other surprised but also hungry. Costia's lips curled into a predator'a smile, biting into her lower lip as she stares at Clarke through her lashes and Clarke can feel her insides turning to liquid, could feel fire in her veins as her legs threatened to buckle. She should take it back. She should say just kidding, should explain that it wasn't right she was on the clock. Instead all the came out was another whine and whimpered "please" and her face got even redder, her stomach quivering unsure if in fear of rejection, being caught, or anticipation.

Costia can see the curtains being drawn around Luna's bed, which means for a hospital they had almost all the privacy they were going to get... but still. She moves slowly, going to the side of the bed Clarke seems to be frozen by. As she goes, she draws Lexa's curtain closed as well, hoping they'd closed the curtain over the door and the door. Finishing with the curtain, Costia steps up behind Clarke, arms going around the nurse's waist, chin on her shoulder. "Clarke... if you want us to stop tell us at any time... but for now I think you need to finish taking Lexa's temperature..."

Clarke swallows and shivers, Costia's warm breath tickling her ear as the brunette speaks. She nods and takes the stick from the machine, swallowing again and trying to find her voice. "Open." Her voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper. She licks her lips, trying to get more moisture. 

Lexa opens her mouth, maintaining eye contact with Clarke as she inserts the themostick(?) and the patient wraps her lips around the stick then wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. The ridiculous move causes Clarke to laugh a bit and some of the tension eases from her. Costia laughs too, god Lexa was such a dork but it was perfect. Tia let's a hand stroke Clarke's waist under her scrubs, still stay on top of the shirt under the medical top. The machine beeps and Clarke glances at it. 99.1 not bad.

"Looks good, no high fever. We'll bring your pain meds and do another check up in an hour or two..." she puts the machine away, Costia keeping and arm on her but not hindering her. Once she's set, she fidgets with the wires, glancing at both girls nervously. She could say stop... but she really didn't want to. "So... I promised you a reward..."

"And we promised you one too..."

Clarke nods and then take a fortifying breath... and then leans into Costia, a bit cautiously but still eagerly. Costia casts a look at Lexa, smiles then kisses Clarke. It's sweet, it's almost pure... and then Costia swipes at the nurse's lips and Clarke gives her entry and there is no longer anything innocent about it. Costia devours her lips, tongue swooping in hungrily to taste Clarke, hands going to the blonde's ass, pulling her close and squeezing and Clarke let's out the most delicious whimper, her hands clutching at Costia's (well Lexa's) jacket, allowing herself to be swept up. They kiss for a good minute almost two, finally winding down when Clarke has to pull back for air. They stand close together for another minute, calming down and just holding each other close.

"That... was fucking hot... that is so not fair!!" Lexa groans and throws her head back, suddenly needing some water for her very dry mouth. She looks back up and two very hungry sets of eyes are staring her up and down, eye fucking her and Costia basically growls, tugging Clarke close again, Clarke who whines and drops her forehead to Tia's shoulder.

"I'm so fucked..." The nurse mumbles into the jacket, more to herself but the their two still hear her.

"Not yet you're not..."

Clarke swallows hard, the words whispered into her ear and she can feel Lexa's eyes burning into her. Costia's hand slipped up under her shirt, stroking the soft sensitive skin of her lower back and causing the blonde the gasp and arch into her, pressing their bodies perfectly together. And then Clarke's pager goes off. "Oh! Crap!" She fumbles for it, checking the number and frowning. And then she's clearing her throats and blushing as she pulls herself away from Costia, who reluctantly lets her go. "It's ah the lady down the hall, it's about time for her medicine..." 

There's a small awkward pause, where Clarke is trying to get her bearings and is so confused. And then she can feel a hand on her hip, two more cupping her face and lifting it. "Hey, breathe relax, I'm sure she can wait another minute... well maybe, but you need to breath... relax angel."

And Clarke wants to argue and rush off, to run away and pretend this didn't happen just get back to work... but she stares into warm copper eyes, one of her hands going to the hand on her hip and the other on her face. And she lets herself breathe... let's herself calm down.. and steals another kiss from Costia. She pulls back with a smile and squeezes Lexa's hand. "Ok... I'm ok... but I do have to go get that call, and I'll be back to bring the pain meds soon... also... that was a pretty decent reward, what do I get for bringing the medicine?" 

"You cheeky little imp..." Costia chuckles and nuzzles noses with Clarke, who suddenly squeaks and jumps away from a far too innocent looking Lexa.

"Hey!"

"What? I was just giving you some encouragement to hurry up and come back so we can give you another treat," Lexa smiles and waffles her fingers.

"Right," and with a last long look at both women, Clarke turns around and walks away, opening the curtains and hurrying out the door.

Lexa and Costia watch Clarke walk away, staring at the exit a little longer before Lexa is grabbing Costia by the waist band and forcefully tugging her down into the bed. And Costia knows Lexa shouldn't be exerting force, that they need to be careful but all she needs right now is Lexa's skin under her hands. She barely has the presence of mind to partially close the curtains when Lexa yanks her backwards, and carefully place her landing so she doesn't end up on any wires. After that thought there's just Lexa. Lexa's hair, Lexa's lips, and the stupid hospital gown getting in her way. The copper eyed woman growls and tugs a bit at the cloth, whining when Lexa captures her wrists on one hand while the other slips up her shirt and strokes the soft skin of her waist and back, skimming higher until she has a handful of bra. Costia tries to gently pry herself free but stops when Lexa growls at her, biting down on the curly haired one's bottom lip in warning. Copper eyes plead with forest green then close as she relaxes in Lexa's hold. 

Lexa purrs softly at her girlfriend's yielding, gentling her kiss and touch. She starts kissing her way down tan skin, lips stopping over a racing pulse and then teeth biting down lightly as she sucks. A moan fills the room... a moan louder than what came from Costia... and everything goes quiet, enough that the practically muted baseball game rings out clearly as someone scores a home run. And that Luna's heart monitor was beeping faster than normal.

...... right, shared room....

Anya clears her throat, in the way only Anya does and that only seems to make the silence even more awkward. It feels like an eternity everyone just holds still, not sure how to come back from this when suddenly Raven's voice rings out. "Oh this is fucking ridiculous," and curtains can be heard drawing back and suddenly the room is open and everyone can see each other.

"Raven!!!" 3 voices call out, Lexa’s hand moving lower to safer territory and releasing Costia. Luna threw her head back with a groan and Anya simply leaned back, smirk in place and book on her lap. She'd warned Luna it was a bad idea.

"What? It was awkward, now it's... still awkward... but I don't have to deal with it cuz oh look, Clarke's paging me!" And Raven makes a show of checking her pager and then escapes the room.

"... we never speak of this, agreed?" Three heads nod in agreement to Lexa's words... and then Anya's laughing.

"Ok but this is nowhere near as bad, as that time-"

"Anya no!!! We agreed to never speak of that!!!"

Costia starts giggling, because she knows which incident Anya is talking about.

Luna groans, "Yes please let's leave the past in the past?"

"But I want to hear what happened..." and everyone looks to the door where Clarke is dragging a chastised looking Raven by her necklace. "Also I found this trying to run away, pretty sure she's yours?" Clarke smiles and nudges Raven towards Luna and Anya, the Latina sighing loudly.

"She saw the monitors at the station... then me running away... then..." Raven blushes a bit, "Jackson made a comment about... needing to fix my hair... and shirt... and then Clarke made me tell her... and well... sorry for not thinking that through... and stuff." Raven toes the floor then holds out a small cup with two pills in it. "Peace offering?"

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend's theatrics and makes her own way over to Lexa and Costia. "You guys look cozy... I'm jealous... also seriously, what other incident? I feel like you guys constantly find yourselves in some situation or other."

"We do not speak of it!" Lexa and Anya both said, and Luna simply shouted "No!!" Which causes Costia to giggle and curl into Lexa.

"But... you owe me a reward for getting your pain meds... and I really really wanna hear the story now..." Clarke looks at Lexa and she tries to resist she really does, but she thought Costia's puppy dog eyes were bad. Clarke had it down to an art.

".... fine! But after this, we never speak of it again," Lexa buries her face into Costia's hair, grumbling about puppy eyes and unfairness. Costia cops softly but can't stop giggling, this whole situation was great in her opinion.

"Awesome story time!" Raven sits at the foot of Luna's bed, having given her her pain meds and some more water. The red head glowers but then relaxes when Raven starts massaging her legs comfortingly.

"So... who wants to tell it?" Clarke looks to Anya, who just shakes her and tries to ignore everyone staring at her phone. Luna frowns and looks to Lexa, Lexa who still has her face in a Costia's hair but is shaking her head. So Costia rolls her eyes and mutters something about big babies.

"Guess I'll do it since they're being brats," that's met with two heys and a glare, "Alright, so one year Lexa decided she was going to take Anya to a strip club, yes I can see from your faces you're both already amused. Lexa doesn't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a surprise a celebration between just her and her best bud who's dating her sister. Of course that's also why she doesn't tell anyone because she's pretty sure Luna would kill her for taking her girlfriend to a strip club. So Lexa asks Anya to go out for drinks, and Anya of course says yes, cuz free alcohol!" By this point, Lexa hasn't moved her face from Costia's hair, Anya is studiously staring at her phone though she scoffs, and Luna is covering her face with both hands as if this will make it stop. "So they get there, they get in, and from here I really don't know what happened cuz I was the only one not there. Shame really that would have been amazing to watch. Anyone want to step in...?"

There's a pause... and then Lexa lifts her head and sighs. "So I take her to the bar to grab a few drinks because I notice Anya's a bit tense. I told her to relax, enjoy herself. And then I took her to a table near the stage but not too close. I also might have told the bartender that it was Anya's birthday. So we sit down and the first few dancers go on, I'm enjoying myself but Anya is still tense and I'm thinking maybe this was a bad idea... and then I see Luna. Luna my little sister up on stage. And Luna makes the announcement that there's a birthday girl in the house. And then she looks at our table. And freezes." Lexa is struggling not to hide her face in Costia's hair again, such soft fluffy hair it smelled nice too. Focus Lexa. "So yeah... you can see where this went. That's enough story."

"Oh but babe you're forgetting the best parts!" Costia can't help but tease a bit but she looks to send Anya is ok. They all do... and Anya sighs and puts her phone down.

"So my girlfriend is up on stage, in a skimpy outfit, and has been told by her boss to give me a lap dance. In front of her sister. So of course I shake my head I don't want to go up on stage, but then the idiot DJ says 'awww someone's shy! Go on down there Star', that was Luna's stripper name, 'get her nice and warmed up!' And honestly I was wishing so hard something would happen, either a bar fight, the ground shaking, anything but nothing did. And Luna's manager was motioning for her to move I could see him by the bar. It was bad." Raven and Clarke are hanging on every word, equally cringing but fascinated by the story.

"So I climb off the stage... and refuse to look at Lexa," Luna still has her face covered but only my her arm over her eyes. "I was honestly so nervous. On the one hand I could just say fuck it and walk away, but then I'd leave Anya to the next stripper and I couldn't do that to her... plus my Anya," Luna smiles a bit and peeks at Anya who finally drops her stoic look and smiles, relaxing a bit. "So the music starts... and I start dancing... and Lexa, poor foolish Lexa is trapped there. Honestly probably righteous punishment for sneaking my girlfriend off to a strip club. So it's ok, I'm dancing on Anya pretending it's just another day in our living room, just me teasing her... and then fucking Eric, the DJ, has to start taking 'Cmon Star YOU can do better than that, show some more skin! It's her birthday, give her some love!' And... ok this part is pretty funny, but I looked at Anya and simply said 'Gird your loins!' And my sweet Anya groaned but laughed like a champ and I started stripping. By this point the people had been getting anxious and pent up so there was a lot of whooping and hollering... and yeah so I just kept dancing, ignoring Lexa, and Anya just patted my ass when I was done then handed me one of Lexa's $100's and that was that!"

"You're forgetting the part where your sister was scarred for life, congratulated by a bunch of people for being such an amazing friend and asked if she enjoyed the show. Oh and where I was asked if I liked that and how lucky I was and had to listen to people say what they would to my girlfriend... so after that Lexa and I went to the bar and took several shots, Luna found us, there was some heated argument between the sisters first about why was Luna stripping, if I knew, why Lexa brought me to a strip club, and ended with Lexa being shocked into silence when one of the other strippers walked up to Luna and gave her a casual French kiss right in front of me. And before that could escalate, I grabbed Lexa around the shoulders and started to drag her out, telling Luna I'd see her at home and to be safe." Anya smiles and grabs Luna's hand, causing the red head to hum contently and finally remove her arm from her face now that the worst part was over. 

"Yeah... probably a good thing because I definitely would have made a scene," Lexa nudges her leg against Clarke, her hand still stroking Costia's soft skin.

"So then what happened? There's no way Lexa didn't try to go back," Raven looked between the three women, her fingers kneading Luna's leg excitedly.

"Well... I took Lexa for a walk so we could work off some of the alcohol... and told her I was Ace and about my unique relationship with Luna... we were a couple, but Luna's free to seek sexual gratification with others as long as I know where she is and she's not planning on leaving me for them."

"Never! You're mine and stuck with me," Luna squeezes Anya's hand and then looks at Raven with a wink. "You might be too, never know..."

Raven hums thoughtfully, and Clarke knows they're gonna have to have a talk... 

"See? That wasn't so bad," Costia chuckles and tries to sit up.

Except she can't because Lexa won't let her. Clarke smiles at the sight then stands and stretches. "Yeah... I thought it was gonna be way worse, like you guys got stuck in a tree while having sex or just walked in while someone was doing the deed. Anyways I have to go make my rounds, you guys should sleep... the doctor should be around about 7 or 8 to determine discharge..." Clarke trails off and looks at Costia and Lexa... she shouldn't... but she really wants to... and honestly it's not like Lexa is going to be her patient for much longer. So with that, she takes a step toward them then leans down and kisses first Costia, then Lexa, who is surprised at first but quickly cups the back of Clarke's neck and kisses her back. "I'm off at 7... Raven and I are gonna go back to our apartment and probably sleep..." and Clarke doesn't know how to ask if it's ok to see them later today, or if she should wait for them to make the next move. Luckily for her, Costia is there.

"Well we're not planning on going anywhere soon, so we'll just be home... you should swing by after you sleep, I'll even cook you food and you can deal with Lexa, she's a terrible patient I'm gonna need the help," Costia nuzzles Clarke's cheek and plants a kiss. "You should also bring an over night bag... we can have a sleep over, get to know each other." 

Clarke just nods, honestly she hasn't blushed this much in ages she swears. Standing up, she looks at the time. 4am. Yeup she needed to get some work done. "Sounds... sounds good... really good... text me?"

"Of course," Costia smiles as does Lexa and Clarke steals two more kisses before walking away.

Raven takes her phone back from Anya and stands there awkwardly for a second before the blonde rolls her eyes and pulls her down for a chaste kiss. "Yes Raven, it's not just Luna who likes you, don't worry... I'll call you." And Raven has this stupid grin on her face. She hugs Anya tight and then is yanked backwards, almost losing her balance.

Luna pulls the Latina down for a kiss. "Go home you've been here longer than Clarke."

"Can't... Clarke's my ride home," Raven gifts down the urge to yawn, her eyes burning from lack of sleep.

"Then go sleep in an on call room, but you need sleep." 

"Can't I just sleep in here?" And Raven didn't mean to ask, she didn't want to seem needy... but she'd rather sleep in here than the on call room.

".... is that an option?" Luna looks at Clarke. 

"... technically she doesn't work here she was just volunteering... so yes?" The nurse shrugs and lifts an eyebrow.

".... well then go to sleep!" 

Clarke just shakes her head and walks away letting them all sort themselves out. She really needed to get back to work before Jackson came looking for her. As she got to the door, she turns around looking at Lexa and Costia, bringing her fingers to her lips which were still tingling from the kisses. Two sets of eyes looked her over, twins predatory smiles appearing and Clarke... well she smirked her own smile and walked out with a teasing sway to her hips. She might be tempting the hungry lions, but she wasn't going to complain about being eaten out.


End file.
